koffandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Bogard
USA |Height = 182 cm (6'0") |Weight = 77 kg (170 lbs, Real Bout, KOF'94~'98) 82 kg (181 lbs, Real Bout 2, KOF'99~2002) 81 kg (179 lbs, Mark of Wolves) 83 kg (183 lbs, KOF2003~XIV) |Blood Type = O |Family/Relatives = Jeff Bogard (adoptive father, deceased), Andy Bogard (brother), Blue Mary (love interest), Ukee (pet monkey) |Job/Occupation = None (does part time work to get by) |Likes = Jeff's gloves, vintage jeans, Ukee (Mark of Wolves) |Dislikes = Slugs |Hobbies = Playing video games, trawling, wall painting (Mark of Wolves) |Favorite Food = Fast-food, clubhouse sandwiches made by Rock (Mark of Wolves) |Forte in Sports = Basketball |Special Skill = Accurately guessing a woman's measurements just by glancing at her, making 50 3-pointer shots in a row (Mark of Wolves) |Most Unpleasant = Cigarettes |Favorite Music = Rock Terry's profile page from the Fatal Fury 15th Anniversary website (Japanese); Country (Mark of Wolves) |Fighting Style = Martial arts, Hakkyokuseiken chi techniques }}Terry Bogard (テリー・ボガード, Terī Bogādo) is the main protagonist of the Fatal Fury series. He has appeared in every Fatal Fury and King of Fighters game, and is one of the characters of choice to symbolize the company in crossover games, merchandise and publicity. He appears to fit many Japanese stereotypes for an American character in appearance, personality and speech (his in-game vocabulary is usually limited to American colloquialisms, such as "Okay!" and "Hey, c'mon, c'mon."). Terry Bogard is the brother of Andy Bogard. Both of them were orphans adopted by Jeff Bogard. He is often referred to as the Legendary Hungry Wolf (from Garou Densetsu, meaning "Legend of the Hungry Wolf"). He has a pet monkey named Ukee (the previous mascot of SNK before Terry). He has a knack for scoring in basketball, which explains the creation of his Power Dunk move. His official nickname is The Legendary Wolf (伝説の狼, Densetsu no Ookami). Official character profile from KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" Official character profile from The King of Fighters XII Official site for The King of Fighters XIII and South Town Hero (サウスタウンヒーロー, Sausu Taun Hīrō). Official character profile from KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Terry was voted as the staff's eighth favorite character.http://www.netlaputa.ne.jp/~dummy/gamest/magazine/gamest/v208.html In Neo Geo Freak's 1997 Volume 8 character poll, he was voted as the fifteenth favourite character with a total of 690 votes.Neo Geo Freak 1997-08 archive Neo Geo Freak character popularity poll results. 270 votes from the male fans and 420 votes from the female fans.Neo Geo Freak 1997-08 archive Number of votes from both genders, from Neo Geo Freak character popularity poll. In a 2005 poll made by SNK Playmore USA, he was voted as the number one fan favorite character with a total of 10014 votes. He was voted as the second most favorite character at the time of Garou: Mark of the Wolves with a total of 162 votes, one commenter saying that "Terry's the eternal hero".Garou: Mark of the Wolves popularity poll from neogeo.freeplaytech.com In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the fourth favorite character with a total of 2,479 votes. At VigamusVigamus official website., a museum of videogames sponsored by the municipality of Rome, a special illustration lists Terry as the mascot of the early 90's era of Neo Geo. SNK Legends at Italian Museum of Videogames, Vigamus! Archived from the original On Falcoon's SNK 40th anniversary page he states that both Terry and Mai are his favourite SNK characters. Falcoon's page from SNK 40th anniversary website. __TOC__ Story Fatal Fury The Geese Howard Era Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in Southtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. A decade later, the crime lord Geese Howard organized a tournament, dubbed The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy and Muay Thai Kickboxing champion Joe Higashi would enter with the purpose of facing Geese. The battle that followed would eventually see Terry defeating Geese, and for some time, it was thought that Geese perished in the battle. The next year saw Geese's half-brother Wolfgang Krauser take control of The King of Fighters, and bringing the once Southtown-only tournament onto the world stage. The finals of this new tournament would again see Terry fighting the sponsor and him ultimately defeating Krauser. During this event, he befriended many of the contestants and became a hero of Southtown. Some time later it was revealed that Geese had survived his encounter with Terry. The Bogards and friends learned of Geese's intentions to retrieve the legendary Jin scrolls, Terry once again challenged and defeated him. Afterwards, Geese fled. Terry faced Yamazaki, then challenged the Jin brothers. Standing now as the victor, Terry once again was the champion. However, Geese had escaped with the scrolls. During the next game, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Terry managed to get all the way through the tournament to Geese for one final conflict. At the end of the fight, he knocked Geese off the edge of Geese Tower, but grabbed hold of Geese's hand and tried to keep him from falling. But this was not to be, as Geese knocked Terry's hand away, plummeting to what is believed to be his permanent death. Sometime after their final conflict, Terry encountered a boy by the name of Rock Howard (Geese's son). Taking him in, he would raise and take care of him as means to put the feud between him and Geese behind, and would teach him how to fight on the streets of Southtown and his travels around the world. The Rock Howard Era After the events of the Real Bout series of Fatal Fury, the story shifts to Second Southtown. Kain R. Heinlein, who was raised in Second South, claimed the city as his own and threatened to throw populace into chaos once more so that people could "enjoy living" once more. About 10 years after the events in Real Bout Fatal Fury, the King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem (hosted and sponsored by Kain) would go underway, and Terry and Rock were invited to take part of the tournament. In Rock Howard's ending, Terry approaches the ruins of a mansion and finds out that Rock is now Kain's partner, and knows that he must trust Rock's decision to stick with Kain for a while. Terry then leaves the vicinity, knowing that Rock has finally left his den. After this, it is presumed Terry resumed his life of the lone wolf, leaving an uncertain future ahead. It is unknown whether Rock's ending is the canon ending, however. In his own ending he wanders Second Southtown thinking about what Kain told him about the nature of humanity. He decides that life is "all about heart" and Kain was wrong. Sometime after the Maximum Mayhem tournament, Terry is approached on an off day by Blue Mary on her motorcycle. Discussing over the whereabouts of Rock and the rumors that persist around him regarding the rise of Second Southtown as a city state, he is offered a ride by her to the Pao Pao Cafe, to gloss over the current case she is working on. In his development blog for KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ureshino states that he doesn't know about Rock's mother or the true inheritor of Geese's legacy but hints that it would most likely conflict with Terry. The King of Fighters The King of Fighters series reuses the Fatal Fury storyline wherein he receives an invitation to enter a new team fighting tournament called The King of Fighters '94. Since then, Terry has been in many installments as team captain of Team Fatal Fury. Though the team's roster has changed through the years, Terry, as well as his fellow fighter from Fatal Fury series, Kim Kaphwan has always been present, whereas both Terry and Kim only team-up during KOF XI. He also has a rivalry with Ryo which is mostly exclusive to this series. His reasons for joining each tournament in the early entries tends to center on Terry's concerns with Geese's possible involvement. His possible death was played on during The King of Fighters '99 where he stayed behind in the collapsing NESTS's base. He didn't contact with any of his friends or loved ones until a year later. In his time of absence, Terry tracked down NESTS's men who were targeting Mary. He decides to help her out in her job by teaming up with her in the 2000 and 2001 tournaments. He organizes his teams with various members in the following years, being the one to ask Tizoc in 2003 and Duck King into the team for KOF XI. To catch up and to reunite the legendary trio of Southtown, he joins up with his brother and Joe once more in KOF XIII. Before their meeting, he had to endure a long journey back to the city and fell asleep at the station. He calls up Mary to give him a ride to Paopao Cafe, and he cheerfully arrives over 30 minutes late. His tardiness and usual attitude for any tournament upsets Joe, who knows that he and Andy have their own responsibilities besides the tournament. Although Terry doesn't understand why his friend is upset, he has a sparring match with him in Paopao Cafe. Knowing that his fan, Alice, and Geese will be participating the new tournament, Terry joins to oversee her progress along with taking his usual vigilance regarding Geese. SNK Heroines Terry's female appearance in the game is implied to be all a nightmare, including one scene where Rock Howard kicks him off the Geese Tower in a reimagined ending scene from Real Bout Fatal Fury. All these dissipates as Rock wakes him up for breakfast. Personality Terry Bogard is an incredibly charismatic, cheerful and friendly man with everyone around him. He bears no ill will towards anyone other than the truly malicious and outright irredeemable, including foes the likes of Geese Howard, the killer of his adoptive father, and the psychopathic Ryuji Yamazaki. His relationship with Andy is that of respect, recognizing his younger brother as his fiercest rival despite Terry himself being the better fighter of the two. He feels a sense of kinship with Blue Mary for her loss, and the two developed a long time relationship. He treats Rock as his son as he teasingly calls him "Rookie", but allows him to choose his own path in life. Terry is also well-informed of what goes on in the streets. Powers *'Sense:' Terry can sense the presence of people nearby. *'Ergokinesis:' Terry has an incredible power of energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. **'Gather Chi:' Terry can gather chi energy from Gaia, the mother-earth. **'Power Wave:' Terry can fire a projectile of energy that travels through the ground, or form an explosive area-of-effect strike known as Round Wave. ***'Power Geyser:' By punching the ground, Terry can make a more powerful version of the Power Wave, creating a massive geyser of energy coming from below the ground. He can either summon extra rows of geysers with a single punch, punch a few more times for one extra each, or wave his fist around to create more in one setting. **'Energy Attacks:' Terry can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks. ***'Burn Knuckle/Quick Burn: '''Terry can surround his fist in energy to deliver a fierce punch. ***'Crack Shoot:' Terry can surround his legs in energy and utilize it for a powerful jumping axe kick. ***'Create Fire:' Terry can create fire via an improved version of his Fire Kick move. Skills *'Acrobatics:' Terry is very proficient with acrobatics in his fighting, using moves like Crack Shot and Rising Tackle. *'Adaptability:' Due to his training in various fighting techniques, Terry can adapt with any opponent he faces. *'Resilience:' Terry can take a lot of punishment when fighting brutish opponents like Wolfgang Krauser and Grant. *'Survival:' Terry lived and grew up on the mean streets of Southtown and other parts of the USA where survival was an everyday battle. Fighting Style Terry uses a mixture of boxing, karate, kung fu, kickboxing and street fighting moves to create a very unique fighting style, mixed in with chi techniques learned from his Hakkyokuseiken master, Tung Fu Rue. He had also learned martial arts directly from his adoptive father, Jeff Bogard. Other sources state his fighting experience was also gained from brawling on the streets for years to hone proper techniques for himself, where he tested out varying methods of fighting to his tastes. Terry is an all-around fighter, with extensive knowledge of many martial arts techniques. He uses many variations of punches, such as hooks and uppercuts and can also kick with ease. A majority of his techniques have a "power naming" motif, via ''Power Wave, Power Drive, Power Shoot and Power Geyser. Two of his signature moves, the Crack Shoot and Power Dunk, were inspired by Terry's love for basketball, in which the latter move was enhanced in The King of Fighters XIV and was renamed the "Star Dunk Volcano". In later years, Terry also developed a technique that ties into his wolf motif, named the Buster Wolf. He also in a few instances, creates a technique that has the same input scheme as Geese's Deadly Rave (as a possible tribute), known as the Rising Beat, which first debuted in SvC Chaos. Terry also pays tribute to Geese's son Rock by having his own version of his stronger-version Shine Knuckle, the Rising Force (which acts as his HSDM/MAX2DM). His well-rounded style also carries onward into his playstyle, where he has very well-rounded normal attacks and is a very basic character to play. However, one notable downside is that his special moves are all very laggy, forcing him to play a bit carefully when it comes to trying to land big damage. Music * Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk) - Fatal Fury (shared with Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi) * Kurikinton (Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes) - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match, The King of Fighters 2002 * Big Shot - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters XI (console version only, Terry must be the first opponent). * Big Shot! "Elegant Simplicity" - The King of Fighters '96 * Kuri to Itsu Made mo (Chestnuts and Forever) - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters '97, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, The King of Fighters R-1, The King of Fighters R-2 * 11th Street - Terry's regular theme in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Big Shot ~XL Ver.~ - Boss theme as Geese's final opponent in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Sunrise on the Train - Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Neapolitan Blues - The King of Fighters '94 * Club M ~Flute in the Sky~ - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (When teaming EX Terry with EX Andy and EX Joe) * 176th Street - The King of Fighters '99 (Remix of 11th Street from Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition) * Terry 115 - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood, The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood * All OK! - The King of Fighters 2001 * Prolongation - The King of Fighters 2003 * Street Dancer - King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, also shared with Andy and Joe) * Wild Street - The King of Fighters XIII * Departure from South Town - The King of Fighters XIV * Soy Sauce for Geese -KOF XIV ver.-''' - The King of Fighters XIV (as Geese's opponent) * '''Kuri Kinton Flavor (Chestnut Flavor) - The King of Fighters XIV (when fought in the Transcontinental Railroad stage) * Sun Shine Glory - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match * Atana Hikaru - Days of Memories * Moon Wolf (KM Cool Emotion Mix) - K.O.F. Dance Trax * Yoake no Legend (Legend of Dawn) - Ending theme from Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture * Big Shot! ~SNK Heroines Edit~ '- SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy Image Songs * 'The Song of Fighters '95 - Shared image Song from The King of Fighters '95 Arranged Soundtrack * Shooting☆Star - Image Song from Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers Arranged Soundtrack * Dance de Peace! - Shared image song from the Scitron 10th Anniversary Special: Fatal Fury -Selected Characters- Voice Actors * Satoshi Hashimoto - Since debut till XIII, KOF Sky Stage, Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting * Takashi Kondō - The King of Fighters XIV~present, Fighting EX Layer, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Tony Carrol - Maximum Impact series (English voice) * Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (as young Terry) * Christopher Turner - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (English voice as young Terry) * Kazukiyo Nishikiori - animated films * Mark Hildreth - animated films (English voice) * Takeshi Kusao - Dengeki Bunko drama CDs * Junpei Asashina - King of Fighters movie (Japanese voice) * Chiaki Takahashi - SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy (as the Female Version) Live Action Actors * Richard Beaupre - Fatal Fury Special Neo Geo live action commercials * Troy Beeson - Fatal Fury 3 commercials * David Leitch - King of Fighters movie Game Appearances *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '94 *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters '99 *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *Capcom vs. SNK *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos *The King of Fighters 2003 - Using his Garou: Mark of the Wolves appearance *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters XI - Using his Garou: Mark of the Wolves appearance *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Using his Garou: Mark of the Wolves appearance *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special * Garou Densetsu Sougeki * Garou Densetsu Premium * CR The King of Fighters *Quiz King of Fighters *Xuan Dou Zhi Wang *The King of Fighters XIV *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - as a Female Version *Fighting EX Layer - DLC character *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - DLC character Mobile Appearances *Garou Densetsu vs. Fighter's History Dynamite *Days of Memories (Fourth title) - Non-playable *Gungho Games - Character skin * The King of Fighters Mobile * The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 * The King of Fighters Volleyball * The King of Fighters Mahjong * Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai * SNK Dream Battle * SNK High School Collection * KOF x Fatal Fury * The Rhythm of Fighters * Metal Slug Defense (Unlockable) * Brave Frontier * World Cross Saga * Crusaders Quest * Crash Fever * Bokuto Dragon * Kimi Wa Hero * Puzzle & Dragons * The King of Fighters: Destiny * The King of Fighters: World * The King of Fighters: All Star * Returners * The King of Fighters: Orochi Go * The King of Fighters M《格鬥天王M》 * Knives Out-Tokyo Royale * The King of Fighters for Girls Cameo Appearances *Art of Fighting 2 - In Temjin's ending *The King of Fighters (Pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Sister Quest *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - in Hokutomaru's third stage, with the classic costume *Part Time Stories: Kyo & Iori - as a delivery man *Nariyuki Quest Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Another Day - 2nd and 4th episodes *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves *The King of Fighters: Destiny Similar Characters * Wild Wolf See also *Terry Bogard/Move list *Terry Bogard/Gallery *Terry Bogard/Other Media *Terry Bogard/Quotes Trivia * A tribute of Terry can be found in Shadow Hearts: Covenant, which was developed by Nautilus. The character Blanca (a wolf) can participate in a side quest called The Wolf Bout. One of his opponents is a wolf named Kelly. He wears a red and white hat and parodies a lot of Terry's lines. * Terry is both a masculine and feminine given name, derived directly from French "Thierry" and eventually from the Germanic "Theodoric". Have the meaning of "Power is mighty" or the "ruler of the people". * Sometime during 1995, Terry was also SNK's mascot for the Orix Buffaloes baseball team. * According to developers for Mark of Wolves, Terry travels by riding his personal motorcycle. More often than not, Terry is usually mentioned hitching rides from truckers, buses, or trains. Alternately, he's seen walking on foot. They also jokingly stated that the reasons behind his apparent weight gain was due to Rock's cooking. *Several of Terry's "Engrish" quotes have become a plethora of memes to the SNK fandom. * In Capcom vs SNK, Terry and Yamazaki's special intro is a direct reference to Bunnoshin Inagi vs Kaoru Hanayama from Baki the Grappler. The scene can be found here. *Terry's current outfit (KOF XIV) has the phrase "Get in the Ring" written on its back, a reference to Real Bout Fatal Fury 2's vs. screen quote. The left sleeve of his jacket is the a logo that reads "91", which is a reference to the official year that the original Fatal Fury game was released. * In the Art of Fighting/Fatal Fury continuity, Terry is the three time champion of the The King of Fighters tournaments winning the ones hosted in Fatal Fury, Fatal Fury 2 and Real Bout Fatal Fury. *In Neo-Geo Freak 1998, the characters in KOF '98 have their own interviews. Here are Terry's response to the questions.Neo Geo Freak 1998-08 archive The King of Fighters '98 character interviews. **'What is your aspiration in this competition?' - "It's natural to participate, but if it is, it's aiming to win." **'Who would you like to fight the most?' - "It's Andy. When I was a kid, we fought in Dalian, but I never fought properly." **'Who would you like to team up with? / Who would you not like to team up with?' - "Of course, my brother Andy and Joe. I can't imagine entering without them. The person who I don't want to team up with is Billy!" **'What is "KOF" for you?' - "KOF is for me 'real'! It's one of my pleasures, what kind of guy comes out every year." **'Finally, please give a word to your fans.' - "I'll fight at full power anytime!" Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Terry-ff.jpg|Fatal Fury: King of Fighters 1 Terry Bogard.jpg|Fatal Fury 2 Image:Terr-ff3.jpg|Fatal Fury 3 Image:Terry Bogard (Mark Of The Wolves).jpg|Garou: Mark of the Wolves Image:Terry-2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Image:Terry-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Image:Terry2006.jpg|The King of Fighters 2006 Image:Terry another.jpg|Another design in KOF: Maximum Impact 2 References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Garou: Mark of the Wolves characters Category:The King of Fighters characters